The present invention relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular to information processing method and electronic apparatus.
With the development of electronic technique, for convenience of man-machine interaction, more and more electronic apparatus have voice recognition service integrated thereon, so the user can control the electronic apparatus through voice conveniently, without depending on any physical control device such as a mouse, a keyboard.
In the prior art, the operational procedure using voice recognition service is generally that: a sound recording device such as a microphone records sound information in real time, and transmits the sound information recorded in real time to a voice recognition module in real time, and then the voice recognition module carries out a series of processing to the sound information, for example, pre-processing including filtering, sampling and quantifying, windowing or the like is carried out first; then the pre-processed speech signal is carried out characteristic parameter extraction to obtain a characteristic vector, then the acquired characteristic vector is compared with each template in the template library for degree of similarity, and the one with the highest degree of similarity is output as a recognition result. And the template in the template library is trained in advance, that is, each word in the word table is said once, and the characteristic quality thereof is stored in the template library as template. Then a corresponding operational command is acquired according to correspondence relationship between the recognition result and the operational command, then a corresponding operation is carried out according to the operational command.
However, the inventor of the present invention finds out that in the procedure of implementing the present invention, the solution of the prior arts needs to carry out the aforementioned recognition flows until a result is recognized no matter what sound information is recorded and there is or there is no the corresponding operational command, however, in the practice application, sound information recorded by a microphone sometimes may be not sound of a user, even not sound of human, if it is processed according to the above-described recognition flows, then the proportion of the real effective sound command of the overall recognition quantity is relatively low, that is, the rate of voice recognition is relatively low, and meantime the recognition efficiency is influenced to be low.